Leaving at night
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: ravens upset and wants to leave but will a certain spiky haired teen be able to stop her? just a drabble it started as one thing then became this R&R


Enjoy just something i thought up while in writers block Characters are a little OOC

"talking"

"_THINKING"_

* * *

><p>It was a dark starry summer night, the wind was blowing around her as she watched the stars. She felt as if she was being called to by the night. She felt as if she was alone in the world, when she really wasn't. She had friends but they didn't understand her ways. They found it weird how she always spoke in a monotone voice. If she showed emotion they could all die. She was emotionless to save them, yet they never tried to help her with the pain. They tried to understand her, but she was a puzzle that wanted to be figured out. No one understood her, for they feared what she was hiding. She would help them in battle, but afterwards there was no thank you's. She believed that they wouldn't care if she left. That they would be a stronger team. She was the darkest member of the Titans, who were heros, heros that conquered evil. She didn't belong. She was born from force. Her father Trigon the Terrible or also known as Scath, feared throughout many dementions and worlds. She took one last look at the sky then left. She packed her things until her room was bare. She unlocked the door for the last time and started to walk towards the main room with two bags in hand. No one was awake to see her leave, or so she thought.<p>

"Raven?" She spun around to find her leader or former leader as she saw it.

"Robin." She greeted looking at the door every few seconds throughout their ackward silence. Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"Leaving?" She noticed the hint of sadness and depression from his voice.

"Yes"

"Why? Don't you like it here? Don't you like helping the world by stopping villians?" He asked, she felt a wave of pain and guilt sweep over her. Robin was the closest to what she thought was a friend.

"Because I don't belong here. I love it here, and I love taking down villians. But I don't belong here with heros." She said in the regular monotone, her eyes were soft on him. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a soft spot in her heart for him. "Besides none of you like me, you all hate me."

"What do you mean you don't belong. We all like you Raven. It's just you don't let us in enough so we're afraid that if we push you, you'll hate us. Everyone thinks you hate Beastboy though. And you seem so fragile that we're scared we might break you. We don't want you to get hurt in battle because we're afraid you might be seriously injured."

"I find him annoying, but I only hate one person and I'll get revenge on him in the end. I'm not fragile though you seem to think so. I can take care of myself. I might as well be a villian considering my heritage." She stopped herself before he could notice. Robin grabbed her arm so she was facing him.

"Raven, we know your strong but that doesn't mean we can't worry. Who is it you hate and what does your heritage have to do with anything?" He asked, She looked away. _"Can I trust him with my past, my hate, my pain? Am I ready for that? He's trying to get me to stay. Hmmm if he can handle it I'll stay, if not I leave and never come back." _She thought coming to a conclusion. She took Robin and led him to the couch which they sat down on.

"The man I hate is my father and the reason behind that is because he's Trigon the Terrible. My mother is human making me half-demon. My father plans on using me to destry the world. Don't you see I shouldn't be a hero, I should be a villian. Or better yet dead. I keep my emotions in check so no one gets hurt. If one emotion becomes to much things get destoryed. That's why I meditate if rage controls me, my father will have complete control over my mind and body. I push you all away to protect you." Raven said holding back tears. Robin rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Rae god I wished you told me sooner. I promise to help you through everything you'll go through. Just don't leave us, we're your friends and we care about you." She knew she couldn't say no, she nodded her head at his request. He smiled at her and kissed her. All Raven could do was kiss back. They didn't care about the futer as long as they were together.

* * *

><p>Just a drabble I was bored and had writers block on my other story so yeah go figure. love it hate it. Just review either way.<p>

darkangel0427


End file.
